The Second Coming of Tulak Hord
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: During the breach when Vale was swarmed with Grimm, in this timeline, the White Fang also invaded after Cinder made her move early. After nearly dying of his injuries, Jaune Arc finds himself in a tomb of an ancient warrior of his family's bloodline. After learning of his ways through what is known as a Holocron, Jaune takes up the name of Tulak Hord: Lord of the Sith!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this idea popped up in my head when I was watching a couple of clips from Star Wars Rebels when Maul made his first appearance, as well as clips from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and playing Star Wars: The Old Republic. Nothing else to say except for the fact that I wanted to get this chapter posted before I forgot what I was going to write. May the Force be with you, and enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

"Formerly Darth. Now just Maul." = Normal Speech

 _'Formerly Darth. Now just Maul.' = Thoughts_

 _"Formerly Darth. Now just Maul." = Holocron Knowledge/Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"Formerly Darth. Now just Maul." = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Death of An Arc?!**_

* * *

How does he always find himself in these kinds of situations?

Things have really gone from bad to worse in the span of just a few days into the week. Jaune and his team, JNPR, along with their sister team, RWBY, had been sent with a couple of teachers from Beacon Academy on long term training missions in order to observe and better understand how a Hunter/Huntress operates out in the field for long periods of time. At first things were going well, but then, tragedy struck.

As it turns out, some transfer students from Haven Academy, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, had actually been in league with the White Fang and took the opportunity to strike when Vale would be at their weakest. They had Adam Taurus of the White Fang launch a robbery on a train of Dust and smashed it full speed into the wall surrounding Vale and protecting it from the Dark Creatures of Grimm. And with so many of Vale's best warriors out chaperoning the next generation of Huntsmen, it was up to those who were closest to Vale to fight off, not only agents of the White Fang, but also a flood of Grimm that were rushing in.

During the chaos, Cinder and her flunkies had run off to watch as the Grim and Faunus terrorists ran in and destroyed everything while killing everyone they could. Jaune and his team along with RWBY, CRDL and CVFY were the only teams that were close enough to Vale to get there in time to help out. However, even with all of them fighting together, their forces are spread very thin. And right now, Jaune is in the middle of what will no doubt be his most difficult fight on record.

He was surrounded by at least seven Goliath Grimm while staring down a Faunus with Jaguar ears and a Jaguar tail. His skin also seemed to be tattooed to have a Jaguar's spot pattern while his teeth were like those of the big cat's. He even has retractable claws that he uses as deadly weapons in a fight. Even though his weapon of choice is an old fashioned classic weapon; a Japanese sword known as a Katana. For long range, he carries an automatic crossbow on his back as well as several throwing knives on his belt.

The Faunus grinned malevolently and began to close the distance between himself and his chosen prey. Clearly, he enjoys the feeling of spilling blood upon the ground, whether that blood is human, Faunus, Grimm or animal… he doesn't care.

"So, human. Any last words before you die?" he asked, brandishing his katana.

Jaune just clicked his teeth and mentally cursed his own bad luck. He was battered and bloody from taking so much damage in his fight against so many Grimm and White Fang Grunts while trying to protect a group of innocent people from these murdering psychopaths, his body littered with shallow and deep cuts and lacerations, his armor was basically shrapnel, Crocea Mors was broken in half (and it's not a clean break either), and his family's shield may as well be recycled for spare parts.

His knees were shaky and his breathing was heavy and labored, showing just how fatigued he really is. Pyrrha's training may have helped increase his stamina by a large margin, but it just wasn't enough to help him in a battle of such a massive scale. If anything, the consecutive fights have put more strain on him than his body could handle.

The most the battered and bloodied blonde could do was lift up his sword arm and flip his enemy the bird. Yang would have laughed at how Jaune had the balls to do such a thing to his enemy in the face of death.

But the Jaguar Faunus didn't find such an action to be funny. He merely sheathed his sword and drew his claws as he continued to close the gap between himself and Jaune. He raised his hand over his head as he got ready to rip the Arc male's throat out with nothing more than his clawed hands, but before he could bring them down… something amazing happened.

 _'Crush him like the worthless insect he is!'_ Jaune mentally growled.

Just as the Jaguar Faunus was about to bring down his clawed hand and end the boy's life, one of the Goliaths trumpeted like the elephants they are and grabbed him around the waist with its trunk, making the White Fang Commander wheeze as the wind was literally squeezed out of him. The Goliath then threw him against the wall of one of the abandoned buildings just as another one charged at him, intent on skewering the Jaguar wannabe with its tusks.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, the White Fang member managed to dodge the attack by the skin of his teeth before the bony protrusions from the beast's mouth could skewer him and turn him into a living shishkabob. However, he couldn't stop a third Goliath from kicking him away using one of its forelegs.

As the Jaguar Faunus landed on his feet and drew a few throwing knives as he wondered what had gotten into these Grimm. One minute they're helping him to kill this pesky human, next thing he knows they've turned against him. He took a closer look and saw that the Grimm's eyes were no longer glowing their usual yellow color. Rather, it looked more like a sickly golden color with an amber ring around the iris.

 _'Just what the hell is going on here?!'_

That was the last thought of the Jaguar Faunus before all of the Goliaths ganged up on him and proceeded to stomp him flat. But if one were to take a closer look at Jaune, they would see that his eyes were now a sickly golden yellow color with a similar sickly amber ring around his irises. He grinned in satisfaction of the White Fang member dying such a grisly death, although he knew not why he took such pleasure in seeing one die in such a manner.

As a matter of fact, he did take notice that his entire being felt darker and more sinister than it used to. Almost like all of the hatred, rage and anger that he's ever kept locked away inside was about to burst forth from within.

But Jaune was unable to worry about that. He soon found himself growing dizzy, feeling faint as though he was about to pass out. He fought with all his willpower to stay awake, knowing that he couldn't afford to fall unconscious. Not while his friends were still out there fighting for everyone's lives like they were. But it was no use. He was fighting an uphill battle with fatigue and blood loss. And he was losing badly.

 _'This is it… I'm going to die here… unable to protect my friends…!'_ Jaune thought to himself.

He smiled ruefully as he began to lose his balance. Memories of all the good and bad times that he had with all of them flooding his mind and flashing before his eyes as he found himself full of regret at having to leave them so early on in life.

 _'I guess it's for the best. After all, JNPR can finally make a name for itself without a weakling like me dragging them down. They all have the combat prowess… All I can do is think of strategies and battle plans. Things that they don't even follow, let alone acknowledge. I guess my parents were right…'_

As Jaune found himself falling backwards, his parents final words to him before he ran away rang clear in his head.

 _'I really am nothing… but a failure…!'_

And with that final thought ringing through his head, Jaune fell back into a deep hole in the ground, descending into the shadows as he seemed to be dying from his injuries. But little did he know of the great power that awaited him within that dark place. For it is not just any tomb.

It is the tomb of his most powerful ancestor. A great warrior who would go on to bring great ruin to his enemies.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know, this chapter was pretty anticlimactic. But it's really all I could come up with until I'm able to flesh out the next chapter, which will definitely be longer. I hope you all enjoy the story and I'll see you all next time! Also, I'm currently debating as to who I should pair Jaune with in this story. Should I do Ahsoka, or Barriss? Or both? Let me know in the reviews what you guys think would be the best course of action in regards to this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the new chapter of the story. It took me awhile to figure out what to do about the story, but I got it handled. I just hope you guys enjoy this particular chapter, because I worked especially hard on this one. But now, without further ado, let's do this!_**

 ** _*I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*_**

* * *

 ** _Morley and Shadow Specters!_**

* * *

Jaune groaned as he began to slowly awaken. His vision was blurry as he slowly regained his bearings and sat up. Placing a hand on his head, he attempted to clear the cobwebs from his mind as he looked around and his vision finally began to clear up.

"Oh, my head… What happened…?" Jaune asked himself.

As he looked around, his eyes eventually settled themselves upon the broken blade and dented shield of Crocea Mors. Everything that happened up until that point came rushing back to him as fast as Blake runs to a sushi bar. The breach, Cinder revealing her true intentions, the White Fang… all of it came rushing towards him like a freight train.

"Am I… am I dead?" Jaune asked himself.

He wasn't sure if he really was dead. He felt his heartbeat and he still felt pain from his previous fight, so that told him that he was still alive. Although he really doubts that Jaguar Faunus was still breathing after being crushed to death by all those Goliath Grimm. Chances are that guy is both flat as a pancake and nothing but a smear of blood and bone on the ground.

Groaning in pain as his aching joints screamed at him not to move, Jaune got up to his feet and began to survey his surroundings. Wherever he's at, it looks to be made out of some kind of black stone that isn't anything like the Dust Crystals that Weiss always keeps on hand for her Myrtenaster.

Raising an eyebrow, Jaune kept looking around in an effort to find a way out of this strange room he was in. He could faintly, in the darkness, make out these runes along the walls that seemed to be strange incantations that were carved into the walls in a foreign language. So foreign, in fact, that Jaune had no idea where they originated from.

"What Doctor Oobleck wouldn't give to find this…" Jaune said to himself.

He continued walking through the darkness, but grew more and more frustrated as he couldn't find a way out of this seemingly endless room. Growling at his inability to get out of this room, he pounded his fist against the wall.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked himself. "Please, someone… show me which way to go!"

"What you need is a guide." said a raspy voice.

Jaune turned swiftly as he tried to find the source of the voice, but he could find nothing. It was either too dark to see this person or the fall knocked his brain loose.

"Hey buddy, I'm down here! By your feet!" said the voice.

Jaune looked down and came into contact with the strangest creature he's ever seen. It looked kinda like a snake that has a Manta Ray for a head. It's pale pink and black in coloration and has a few studs along the back of its long, serpentine body.

"Who… and what… are you?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Morley. I am the guardian of this ancient temple that once belonged to a great warrior in ancient times. Upon his deathbed, this great warrior appointed my family as the guardians of his ancient tomb." the creature explained. "But I can see that you are perhaps searching for a way out."

"Do you know the way out of this place?" Jaune asked.

In response to this, Morley just slithered further along and looked back at Jaune.

"You're already headed in the right direction, even if your poor night vision can't see this. But you'll need my guidance to avoid the Shadow Specters." Morley said.

That last bit caught Jaune's attention. The name of whatever these things are, it doesn't sound like that of a Grimm. But at the same time, it doesn't sound human or Faunus. He doesn't know what it is.

"Shadow Specters…?"

Just then, Jaune began to see movement in the darkness of this apparent tomb. And from within the shadows, creatures began to materialize as they moved between the spaces of light and dark. Each creature looked downright demonic with horns, wings, tails, talons… but all of them had one thing in common. And that's their glowing red eyes.

As the apparent Shadow Specters moved about, they made these screeching sounds like wailing banshees. Most likely their form of communicating.

"Yup, Shadow Specters. They'll get ya. Follow me." Morley replied.

Jaune didn't necessarily trust this creature, but what other choice does he have? Without a guide, he'd be wandering about these corridors forever. Or worse, be attacked and killed by the Shadow Specters. If Crocea Mors hadn't been destroyed, he would have stood a better chance at fighting those things. But as it stands, he has no means of self defense.

So, swallowing his pride and doling out a little bit of trust, Jaune followed Morley. With the serpentine creature as a guide, he weaved and bobbed his way through fields of Shadow Specters. But as he followed Morley, he couldn't help but ponder something of the shadowy creatures he was avoiding.

The screeches… they sounded an awful lot like the words… help me.

Are the Shadow Specters calling out for help?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know it's not my best work, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Next chapter is when we'll be getting to where Tulak Hord appears. Along with that, there will be a Sith Holocron for Jaune to learn from. But I still need to know who you guys want Jaune paired up with in this story. Should it be Ahsoka? Barriss? Maybe one of the girls from the RWBY-verse? Let me know!**_

 _ **Also, please don't forget to vote on the poll I have posted for another one of my stories. Here is the poll and the current results.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Title: In Pokemon Blue - Barriss' Redemption, which of these Starter Pokemon do you want Barriss to have?**_

 _ **Poll Results…**_

 _ **Bulbasaur: 1 vote**_

 _ **Squirtle: 1 vote**_

 _ **Charmander: 1 vote**_


End file.
